


Captain Morgan

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, M/M, killian x arthur, outlaws for life, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Short fluffy Killian Jones and Arthur Morgan crossover AU. A pirate and an outlaw, what's not to like?





	Captain Morgan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rollyjogerjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollyjogerjones/gifts).

> For Amber, who got me hooked on RDR2 and flailed over this pairing with me <3

“Good day, Killian?” The cowboy asked as he swaggered into the home he shared with his partner in the village beside the sea, “You look like you’ve caught the sun.”

“Aye, I was out in it for quite a while aboard the Jolly this morning.” the pirate replied, turning with a grin to face the other man, “Busy day on horseback?”

“You know me, always keepin’ myself busy.” Arthur nodded, removing his holster and placing it down on the table as he moved to embrace his love, “Never too busy for you though.”

“Aren’t you a charmer?” Killian chuckled, taking hold of Arthur’s shirt and pulling him into a deep kiss.

“I try my best.” the cowboy murmured against the pirate’s lips, reaching up to cup his cheek as their foreheads pressed together, “You smell of rum, been openin’ the bottle without me?”

“Just a sip or two while I awaited your arrival.” the former Navy officer teased, breathing in the musky scent of the other man before he stepped back to reveal the two glasses of rum on the side beside him, “You know I prefer your company to drinking alone.”

-

“Any good?” Arthur asked, sitting opposite Killian and watching with slight amusement as his partner tried the food he’d made them with a somewhat skeptical expression, “It’s that recipe you gave to me from the book you found aboard your ship.”

“Aye, it’s surprisingly good.” Killian admitted, his face showing how impressed he was by the meal, ”Is there nothing you can’t do?”

“It’s only meat and some bread, nothin’ to write home about.” Arthur replied with a dismissive wave of his hand, “You’ve created much better things in the past.”

“You’ve got to learn sometime how to create meals with seasoning and flavour.” the pirate teased gently.

“I guess.” the cowboy agreed, reaching up and rubbing his neck a little, “I was thinkin’ that’s what I was keepin’ you around for, Captain.”

“Just for my cooking abilities? Well, I am disappointed. I’d hoped that I offered you more than simply meals.” Killian replied in mock offense.

“Well, I guess you’re pretty good under the sheets too.” Arthur admitted with a gruff chuckle.

-

“Do you think we’ll need to move on again soon?” Killian murmured, trailing his fingertips over his lover’s chest as they lay together in bed that night, “I know Dutch is getting you to do all sorts of things that put you at risk with the law.”

“Says a pirate Captain.” Arthur scoffed, but he held Killian a little tighter in response, “I expect so, sad as it’ll be. It don’t seem to be long before we outstay our welcome in towns nowadays.”

“You could walk away from the gang.” the pirate pointed out, “Go solo, or join me aboard the Jolly.”

The cowboy shook his head, “Bein’ an outlaw is in my blood, just like the sea is in yours.” he sighed, “There’s a way out on the horizon, just gotta keep workin’ to get there.”

“I hope you survive that long.” Killian murmured, placing a kiss against the other’s neck, “I hope we can both escape on that horizon together.”


End file.
